The Trivial Things
by River-of-Destiny
Summary: A new addition to Wammy's House has everyone struggling to keep up with her energetic and bubbly attitude. Safe, a 16 year old girl, has the ability to tell if someone is lying simply by their voice. Through thick and thin, Safe helps crack cases wide open along with L and his successors. Safe effects everybody at Wammy's, especially a certain white-haired, boy genius. Near x OC


The Trivial Things

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of **_**The Trivial Things! **_**I have always, and I mean always, wanted to make a Near x OC fanfic! I just feel like he doesn't get enough love, ya know? Either that or I'm delusional. (Most likely the second one.) Just for clarification, in my story Light never really found the Death Note so he isn't evil. (I'm doing this mainly 'cuz I really want to use a lot of my favorite characters, but I can't if they're dead! ;_;) Well anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Oh yeah! I also don't own Death Note. (Unfortunately)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wammy's

"Why the hell were we called here?" Mello spat as he peeled the wrapping off of a new chocolate bar. When he was done removing the pesky wrapper he took a large bite. He was already pissed because he had to be in the same room as that stupid sheep! And the fact that they had been waiting for Watari to arrive had pissed him even more. Along with Near and himself, there was also Matt and L (Not in person, but instead a laptop that had a large black "L" on the screen with a little camera and microphone so he knew what was going on.)

"Who knows? Let's just wait and see." Matt replied as he gave Mello a reassuring slap on the back, which only irked Mello even more. Matt wasn't really sure why they were all called into Watari's office, but he didn't think too much about it. Instead he decided to retreat into his mobile gaming device as Mello started to yell at him. L just silently watched his potential successors through the laptop with interest. He rather enjoyed watching them get along, as well as getting into little arguments.

Near, on the other hand, seemed to ignore everyone within a thirty-meter radius. He just sat in his usual position as he silently pieced together a puzzle. He didn't really feel like trying to break up a one-sided fight that he didn't start. Even if he somehow lost all of his intellect and reasoning, (highly unlikely), he would _never_ try to physically stop a fight that involved Mello. He was convinced that if he did, Mello would strike him down with the power of a thousand blazing suns. And quite frankly, getting kicked in the groin (especially when Mello does the kicking) doesn't really help one gain IQ points.

Everyone's thoughts (except Near's) were interrupted when the door to Watari's office opened and he strode in with a warm smile on his face. He silently took a seat at his desk as he scanned his eyes across the small group in front of him. He got comfortable in his seat before he continued to speak.

"Hello, everyone. Wonderful to see all of you."

"Likewise, Watari, however I would like to inquire as to why you summoned all of us here?" L's question sounded through the speakers of the laptop.

"Ah, yes, please excuse me. I have summoned all of you here because we have a new addition to Wammy's House moving in today." Watari explained as he started shuffling around papers on his desk that were most likely important.

"A new…addition." Near stated to himself, testing to see if he liked or disliked the sound of that as he started twirling a piece of his hair.

"And what's that gotta do with us?" Matt questioned as he slowly ceased playing his game to give Watari his full attention.

"Well," Watari began, "I'm sure you all are aware that this is an orphanage for the gifted."

"Well yeah, of course." Mello agreed, his previous anger had subsided…for now at least.

"It just so happens, that the new addition that will arrive here in a few hours has a…" Watari paused, searching for an accurate word, "_unique_ gift."

"What exactly do you mean by unique, Watari?" L inquired through the laptop once more, with just a sliver of curiosity laced in his voice. By this point everyone in the office had their full attention on Watari. Even Near stopped piecing together his puzzle to fully comprehend what Watari was going to say about the "New Addition".

"Well, maybe unique isn't the right choice of words. Yes, I believe remarkable is more accurate." he declared with an approving nod of his head. Mello was becoming more and aggravated by each passing minute. He had been trying to wait patiently, but Watari had yet to reveal who this mystery person was, what their gift is, AND HOW THE HELL THIS INVOLVES THEM!

"GET TO THE POINT!" Mello shouted as he slammed his clenched fist onto the closest solid surface there was. Unfortunately, that just so happened to be the wooden end table that was carefully balancing L, or more accurately, the laptop L was communicating through. The poor little table toppled over, bringing L down with it.

"Oh!" L let out a sound of surprise as the laptop came crashing down right on top of Matt's foot.

"AAAARRRGGGH!" Matt wailed as he desperately gripped his injured foot while he hopped around on the other. In his futile attempt to ease the pain in his foot, he accidentally hopped right on top of Near's perfectly completed puzzle (much to Near's dismay). Matt instantly slipped on the glossy pieces and fell right on top of, you guessed it, Near.

"…The domino effect." Near stated sourly as the red-head who was twice his size sat directly on top of his back.

"Oh my! Are you all alright?" Watari inquired with a slight smile on his face. Even though this is the type of situation where you should be serious, he couldn't help but smile at his "children".

"Yeah, we're cool." Matt reassured Watari with a weak wave in his direction.

"Speak for yourself…" Near's voice was muffled due to having his face resting on the floor because of _someone_ who was so rudely sitting on his back.

"Hurry and pick yourselves up! I want to learn about this 'new addition'!" Mello said distastefully as he turned his attention to Watari once more. When everyone was done recovering from the recent, "domino effect", as Near would put it, they all waited anxiously to hear what Watari would say.

"Well," Watari began once more, "the person who will be arriving in a few hours has a remarkable gift. They are able to tell if someone is lying simply by listening to their voice."

"No way, that's impossible." Mello disagreed with a firm shake of his head.

"Yes, I am rather skeptical myself." L affirmed.

"That is completely understandable. However, I assure you, her talent is the real deal." Watari simply said with a small smile.

"Her?" Matt questioned as he squinted his eyes.

"Yes, her." Watari said matter-of-factly.

"Well, fine. She has a good gift. But how does that involve us?" Mello inquired with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Excellent question. You see, all of you here are either currently L," he looked at the laptop, "or L's successors." he finished as he looked at Mello, Matt, and Near.

"Please, continue." L said simply, in which Watari complied.

"I believe that she would be a _very_ useful ally to have on future cases, don't you think?" Watari asked with a tilt of his head. He wanted to closely observe all of their reactions. He truly believed the young girl's potential was abundant. He especially wanted someone who could bring all of them together. Someone who could, as silly as it sounds, make them into one big, happy family. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone began to speak.

"If she can in fact tell if someone is lying simply by their voice…I believe her contribution to future cases would be immense." Near proclaimed as he carefully twirled a lock of his white hair.

"I agree. I would also love if I could personally put her abilities to the test." L stated simply with a slight excitement hidden within his monotone voice. Matt and Mello were at a loss for words. L actually wanted to test this girl's ability in person, and quite honestly, so did they. Watari smiled happily at everyone in the room while he spoke.

"How about this," Watari paused, "You may each test her abilities in your own way, that way you can all be satisfied. Does that work out?" he asked as he gradually got up from the place where he was seated. Everyone nodded in agreement (except for L, but they just assumed he agreed) and Watari headed for his office door. He suddenly stopped as he was about to cross over the threshold.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked as he gazed at Watari from behind his goggles. Watari slowly turned around to face them all.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking, Mello, Matt, and Near, I would like you each to come up with a gift to welcome her into Wammy's House. As for you L, book the quickest flight to England right away." and with that, he exited his office and started walking down the hall. Mello quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"Wait! What are we supposed to get her if we know nothing about her?" Mello questioned as he released his grip on Watari's arm. Watari simply smiled and quickly replied.

"Well, she is a young girl, Near's age if I'm not mistaken. You may address her…as Safe." he responded. He then turned around and continued down the hall until he was out of sight.

"Hmm, okay then. See ya Mello." Matt said with a sly grin as he headed towards his room. He knew what he would get her. Oh yes, he knew. The only thing he couldn't help but wonder was what Mello and Near would get her? Well, he'll just have to wait and see.

"Damn! What the hell am I going to get her?!" Mello fumed as he stomped his way down the hall towards his own room. Honestly, he knew nothing about this stupid girl! All he knew was her name and her fucking age! Wait, age, isn't she the same age as Near? Okay, just get her something that someone Near's age would enjoy…wait, how old was Near again? …FUCK!

* * *

Near methodically gathered up all of his puzzle pieces (that _someone_ so rudely scattered around Watari's office) while he was deciding what to get Safe. He's never gotten a present for anyone before, so he was kind of at a loss. All throughout his life, he was never really one for social activities and anything of the sorts. He saw interacting with other people and partaking in social gatherings and events to be trivial things that weren't needed. He's never needed anybody, and no one has ever needed him.

While he was intently focusing on Safe's present, he was oblivious to the fact that he started systematically setting down dominos in a specific fashion. He was brought back to his senses when he placed the last domino, and when he saw the design, he smirked. Oh, yes. He knew what to do know, and the thought of it made his confident smirk grow bigger. Mello and Matt would really need to step up their game to compete with his welcoming gift…

* * *

Matt let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it to back to his room. Great, now all he needed to do was find something to bribe Ellianna with. That's right. He was going to bribe someone to help him with his little gift! Watari never said he had to buy it or make it himself, so it's fair game Matt thought. He vigorously searched his room for something he could give to Ellianna in exchange for helping him.

Ellianna was a sweet girl who was twelve years old, but could sew a dress like she had been practicing for twenty. That's how she came to live at Wammy's House, she had mad sewing skills. All of the clothes she wears she made herself, and it just so happens that she wears _a lot_ of clothes. He was also convinced that she designed at least half of Lady GaGa's wardrobe. Matt was desperately in need of her assistance, he wanted to get S (he already decided to call her "S") a homemade dress for her new life at her, well, new home. However the only thing Matt had ever sewn was a pair of mittens during a black out because none of his games worked. Let's just say, it didn't turn out well. He ended up accidently sewing the two mittens together, so it looked like one giant mitten with twelve finger slots. (He made six slots on each hand.) So he _desperately_ needed Ellianna help unless he wanted S hating his guts on her first day. He continued to dig around his room until he found something.

"Aha! Eureka, baby!" Matt exclaimed as he held up a cute, stuffed panda bear with a tiny ribbon tied around its neck. The only thing Ellianna loved more than clothes was stuffed animals. Matt wasn't really sure how it ended up in his room or how he never noticed it before, but he didn't really want to sweat the small stuff right now. He gripped the panda bear tightly as he burst through his door and raced down the hall. Where was Ellianna's room again? Uhhh, oh yeah! Her room was right across the hall from Near's. Matt continued to race down the hall until he finally made it to a familiar hallway. He inspected each door until he was certain he found Ellianna's. He eagerly kicked down the door, literally. It went flying into Ellianna's room and crashed into her lacey, pink bed.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK! AAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HEEEELP!" Ellianna screeched as she covered her head in a desperate attempt to protect her from her assailant.

"Oh! Sorry, babe! Don't scream! I just got over excited!" Matt tried to reassure the cowering girl in the corner. Of course what he just said didn't make her feel any better, as a matter of fact, it made her even more terrified. Let's just say she got the wrong idea when he said he was "over excited".

"NOOOOO! MATT 'S GONNA RAPE MEEEEE!" She wailed, even louder this time. She even started to cry. Red flag. RED FLAG! Everyone in the whole orphanage could probably hear her! Crap! They're gonna think he's a pedo or something!

"…Are you okay, Ellianna?" Near asked uninterested. Honestly, he was only there because he couldn't focus on building his tower made of playing cards with all this "Matt is going to rape me" noise. He also knew Ellianna tended to overreact a lot, so he took what she said lightly.

"She's fine! I swear! I only came to ask her if she could sew something for my present to Safe!" Matt tried to desperately clear up this misunderstanding, even though he could see that Near didn't really care. Ellianna instantly perked up at the sound of sewing something for someone. She absolutely, positively loved sewing things for people!

"Safe? Safe's a girl isn't she? You want a _present_ for her right? I can sew a _good present_ for her, oh yes!" she exclaimed, slyly smirking.

"Seriously? Thanks, babe! Here's your payment." Matt beamed as he tossed her the stuffed animal. She smiled viciously as she proceeded to put the panda on her lacey bed and gather up all of her materials.

"Oh Neeeear! Could you help me with something?" she asked as she gave him her famous "puppy dog look". He stared at her blankly as he stoically nodded his head in reply. He didn't really have anything else to do at the moment, besides continuing to build his playing card tower. Not like he's done _that_ a million times over.

"Thanks again, babe! Have it done by tonight, alright? Well, see ya!" Matt waved his gloved hand as he slowly exited her room. Once the door shut firmly with a _click_, Ellianna quickly turned her attention towards Near, and devilishly smirked.

"Hehehehehe… Come here Near, I'm going to need your opinion on some, _designs_, I have in mind." she stated darkly as she gradually crept closer to Near. Near slowly started to back away from the young girl with his hands up in defense. He didn't know what she had planned, or what these _designs_ were, but he knew it couldn't good. Suddenly, fast as lightning, she clamped her delicate hands down on his arm and dragged him towards her work bench, not forgetting to maliciously laugh while she did so. Oh yes, she knew what to make for Matt's lady-friend. Hehehehehe…

* * *

Mello finally completed his present for Safe, and he couldn't be happier to be done with this stupid crap. He lent out a grunt of satisfaction as he stretched in his seat at his desk. He gingerly gathered up his present and placed it in a little bag. He distastefully tied a small bow around the bag with his present inside, girls liked bows right? Well, whatever. Watari said they needed to get her a welcoming gift, he didn't say it had to be a great one. Mello leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He slowly closed his eyes and got comfortable in his seat. He could manage a quick nap before she arrived right? When he finally started to dose, he heard the gate to Wammy's House creek open, followed by the ringing of the doorbell at the orphanages front door. Oh, joy. Mello waited patiently to see if anyone would get the door.

…

Of course. Mello angrily shot up from his seat and stomped his way down the halls until he reached the entrance. When he finally made it to the door, he saw Matt, Near, and Ellianna follow behind him. He noticed Near seemed a little off, like he was extremely uncomfortable. Since when has Frosty The Smart Ass ever shown emotion? Weird, well he just decided to brush it off for now.

"S finally showed up!" Matt proclaimed as he opened the big, wooded door with a smile. Everyone gathered around the door in an attempt to see the new addition to Wammy's House. They all took note of who they saw at the door. In front of them was a tall, lean man with raven-black, messy hair with the exact same color eyes. They also noticed Watari standing next to this man.

"Who are you?" Mello asked as he scowled at the man in front of him.

"Ah yes, my apologies. I haven't introduced myself in person yet. I… am L." the man bluntly stated as he shoved his hands deeper into his loose jean pockets. Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then finally processed who he was.

"Seriously?! Awesome! Nice to finally meet you, bro!" Matt grinned as he gave L a playful punch in the arm. L looked rather surprised at first, but he then brought his thumb up to his lips and lightly smiled.

"Yes! Great to meet you, mister L! But where is Safe…?" Ellianna questioned as she tugged on L's jeans to get his attention. He stared down at the young girl and closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Miss Safe should be arriving here in about, three, two, and," L was cut off when infectious laughter could be heard from outside. Everyone turned their attention towards the forest at the edge of the large courtyard, and what they saw made them speechless. Racing towards the orphanage was a young girl, wearing a simple, button down blouse with black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white Converse to complete the outfit. What made them speechless was what she was racing _on_. The young girl, laughing without a care in the world, raced towards the orphanage riding a wild buck. That's right, a buck. It pranced gracefully towards the small group of people who had their mouths hanging opened in astonishment. Her medium-length, wavy hair that had the same rich color as chocolate flowed erratically behind her as she energetically waved her hand at the people in front of her. Her emerald eyes shimmered with excitement as the bright sun shone on her pale skin. She tugged back on the buck's horns to slow it to a stop before she rammed into the group. The buck slowly came to a halt, and she noticed everyone gaping at her.

"What is it?" she asked with a carefree smile looking at the group, expecting to hear an answer. They just stared at her, then the buck, then back at her. She followed their gazes and immediately understood. Her bright smile grew even greater as she replied.

"Oh, him? I know, isn't he just amazing? I was thinking of naming him Alduin, you know like the final boss in the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, or do you think I should name him Norman Jayden like from the game Heavy Rain? Perhaps Dimentio like from Super Paper Mario would be better…" she pondered her own questions, her bright smile never faltering. Everyone continued to gape at her, except for Matt. He just stared at her with complete admiration.

"I think I'm in love with you." he blurted out as he flashed one of his famous grins, which see returned.

"Well, everyone," Watari cleared throat; "I would like you all to extend a warm welcome to our newest addition. Everyone, say hello to Safe." he finished with an approving nod. Safe steadily started to dismount her buck, when she was once again on the ground; she patted the buck affectionately on the head before setting it off towards the woods again.

"Bye! Don't forget to write!" she joked as she waved her new friend goodbye. Ellianna hesitantly made her way towards Safe and poked her side to gain her attention. Safe turned around to face the young girl and gave her a questioning smile.

"Umm, my name is Ellianna. I just, I um…err…" Ellianna stumbled on her words while she nervously fidgeted, her eyes looking everywhere but at Safe. Safe kneeled down so she would be the same height as the young girl. She affectionately ran her fingers through Ellianna's silky hair.

"You don't have to be scared of me. Just you watch, from this day forward, we'll be the best of friends! You can even call me Big Sister~!" Safe sung in a gleeful voice as she patted Ellianna on the head. Ellianna smiled at her then gave her one of the biggest bear hugs ever, which Safe returned of course. Matt grew teary-eyed as he witnessed the heartwarming event unfold, and soon he wanted in on the bear hug as well.

"Me too!" Matt wailed as he enveloped himself in the hug as well, with tears of joy comically flowing down his face. It wasn't long until everyone in the small group was included in the hug also. Yes, even Mello and Near were forced into this, despite their protests. After quite some time, everyone parted and Watari began to speak once more.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all enjoy Safe's presence here at Wammy's. Moving on, are all of your welcome gifts prepared?" Watari questioned with a slight tilt of his head as he looked at the three successors. They all nodded their heads in unison, which caused Watari to smile.

"Welcome gifts?" Safe inquired, her carefree expression replaced by one of curiosity. Watari nodded his head in response and gently nudged her towards Mello. He stared her down for a couple seconds, and then he quickly sped off towards his room and was back in a blink of an eye. In his hand he carried a small, light pink gift bag with a neon green ribbon tied to it. He shoved it into Safe's possession, and crossed his arms as he awaited her to open it. She flashed him a thankful smile as she gingerly untied the ribbon, and put her hand in the bag. She cautiously fished around it until she found something. She grasped the gift and pulled it out of the bag, revealing a colorful poster that was neatly rolled up.

"What's that?" Matt questioned as he stood over Safe's shoulder.

"Just shut up and wait." Mello spat as he watched her place the bag on the ground and slowly began to unroll the poster. She looked at it for a few moments then broke out into a huge grin.

"How to Survive Wammy's House…ha, nice Mello." Matt read aloud with a nod of approval. Mello's gift to Safe was a poster with all sorts of rules and helpful tips on how to survive living here, something she very much appreciated.

"Wow! Thanks Mello!" she beamed as she gave Mello a playful nudge. He only looked away and tried his hardest not to smile. What? Her cheery attitude was infectious, okay?

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait until you see my present, Safe! I know you'll love it! I had Ellianna make it especially for you!" Matt exclaimed as he fist-pumped. He then turned towards Ellianna expectantly with a huge grin plastered on his face. Near noticeably stiffened and Ellianna weakly smiled.

"Ha-ha, yeah about that…" Ellianna started her explanation but it quickly faded out. Matt's grin was replaced by a skeptical look. He eyed Ellianna and Near carefully.

"Well?" he questioned with a raise of an eyebrow

"Okay, you see the thing is, when you first said you wanted _a present_ for a _girl_, I thought you wanted something, ya know, sexy." she choked out the last word but continued going, "So I started coming up with different lingerie designs, and showed them to Near to get his, um, _opinion_ on them. He then made me aware of the situation, and I didn't have any time left to sew something, well, _appropriate_. So, err, yeah." she concluded her explanation with a heavy sigh, and Near appeared to (somewhat) hang his head in shame.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone was silent as they absorbed what Ellianna had just told them. Mello seemed flabbergasted, Matt looked annoyed, L was awkwardly scratching the back of his head, Safe was desperately trying to hold back her laughter, and Watari slowly shook his head with a depressed expression on his face.

"Ellianna… lingerie designs? …You used to watch Sesame Street." he stated glumly as he continued to shake his head. L tried to comfort Watari by giving him a pat on the back. By this point Safe could no longer contain her laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! OH MY GOD!" Safe laughed hysterically as she fell on her knees gripping her abdomen. They all just looked at her questioningly.

"Wait, you're not mad about your present?" Matt asked as he stared down at the girl who was starting to calm herself down.

"No! Of course not! I'll happily accept that hilarious story as my present!" she responded as she wiped away some tears from her eyes with a bright smile. Matt returned her smile as he helped her back on her feet. Once she was standing, Matt shoved her towards Near. She crashed into him, and immediately backed up. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry about that!" she apologized as she eyed the boy in front of her. She rather liked his calculating eyes, fair skin, and hair that was as white as snow. Okay, maybe she was overreacting a bit, but she had every right to! White was her favorite color, or specifically, lack of color. Near shook his head as he responded.

"It's alright…" he assured the brunette standing in front of him. He was a little uncomfortable with her energetic personality, not to mention she was also somewhat of a social butterfly. Yet, he found that he enjoyed her company. Being around her was entertaining, whereas spending time with someone else would just bore him out of his mind. While he was deep in thought, he unconsciously started twirling some of his white hair.

Safe noticed his actions, and figured he was thinking about something important. She also had a little quirk of her own, whenever she was in deep thought she would start cracking various bones in her body. Neck, fingers, shoulders, back, toes, you name it. Sometimes it freaked people out, because apparently when she cracked them it was very audible. She was so busy thinking about this, that she didn't even realize that she started cracking them.

"…What are they doing?" L inquired as he rested his thumb on his lips.

"I. Don't. Know." Mello replied as he frowned at the pair in front of him.

"Well, judging by the way Near's staring her down and the fact Safe's cracking her knuckles, I'd say they're about to throw down." Matt proclaimed with an excited smirk on his face. Hey, it wasn't everyday a boy genius and a bubbly girl get into a fight.

"I don't think they're going to fight, they look like they're thinking." Ellianna said with a nod of her head. She strode over to where the two were and poked them both in the side. This caught their attention and snapped them out of their thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about something and I guess I spaced out." Safe nervously laughed as she turned to face the rest of the group.

"It's quite alright, Safe. By the looks of it, Near seemed to space out as well." Watari warmly chuckled as he watched the young boy pout slightly and continued to twirl his hair. He didn't space out; he was just deep in thought …what was he deep in thought about again? Oh, yes, Safe. Okay, so he might have spaced out for a second there...

"Speaking of Near, don't you have a welcome gift for Safe as well?" L turned his attention towards the youngest of his successors. Near nodded his head in response and faced Safe.

"Yes…follow me." Near turned on his heel and made his way towards the game room. Everyone followed Near down the hallway towards their destination, and they couldn't help but wonder what Near had planned. They finally arrived at the game room and they all stepped inside, eager to see what Near had done for Safe.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" Ellianna eyes widened in complete awe. Inside the game room, were thousands of dominos all perfectly aligned in an intricate design. Near lightly gripped Safe's arm and lead her towards the first domino. He sat down in that unique way of his and Safe joined him. He then, very lightly, flicked the first domino. Everyone watched in amazement as the thousands of dominos fell, one by one, revealing the words "Welcome Safe" that took up all of the space in the game room. When the final domino fell, he observed Safe's reaction. Her mouth was in the shape of a little "o" and her eyes glistened wonder. She then quickly snapped her head around to face Near. Her actions took him by surprise, but he quickly leveled himself out.

"That was amazing!" she joyfully squealed as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He immediately stiffened, not entirely sure what to do in this kind of situation. He then, very nervously, gave her an awkward pat on the back. What? He's never really been a fan of physical contact.

"Okay, that's enough. Near isn't the type for all these mushy feelings, or any feelings for that matter." Matt mumbled the last part as he pried the bubbly girl off of the (somewhat) terrified boy.

"Really? Sorry, then! Byeeee!" she waved goodbye to them all as Matt carried her over his shoulders. He believed Near have had enough emotional scarring for one day, and decided to take her to her room. Honestly, she was the exact opposite of Near, but he assumed that's what made her so fun. He chuckled, wondering how Near would ever survive this bubbly girl's attitude.

Well, he wouldn't worry about the trivial things.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 is complete! Do you think it's a little too long, or was the length just right? Well, please give me your thoughts on the story! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear from you! Also, see how I worked the title of the story into the actual story? Hehehehe, clever. Well, please R&R and if you're American, have a happy 4****th**** of July! If you're not American, just have a happy day anyway! Well, see ya!**

**-River-of-Destiny**


End file.
